marys back
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: rory went to chilton from the start of high school but her mum opened some new inns in new york so the two left for 2 years she returns senior year with jess her neighbour in tow. hows tristan react to unvirginal mary? im still making
1. marys back

I own nothing but this computer – which is new because I finally threw the other one out – therefore am a lot more likely to actually get my updates on rather than have them swimming through my head as I abuse the computer.

Rory was at Chilton from the start of high school. Lorelia owns a few inns around the place and when she started another few in New York, she moved there for a few years – surprise surprise who is there neighbor? None other but the sexier version of James Dean. With this it was hardly imaginable for Rory to stay as innocents she is now. She dated Dean before she left and while there she dated a few un-Dean sort of people. But she's back. And jess decided to move in with his uncle after his mother announced that TJ was moving in. What happens when Tristan re-meets his nonvirginal Mary?

Please read. Love lil.

Rory sighed slightly as she looked up at the gothic building and glanced slightly in the direction of the body that had just slung an arm around her hip "I'm going to die Jessie terrible terrible death." She pouted "will you come to my funeral?"

He laughed slightly kissing the top of her head slightly "only if I'm not to busy rearranging my wardrobe" he paused. "Come on I know you hated this place a few yeas back but that was years back-you're different – this place is different – ok not the best example" he corrected glancing at the same building she was. "But I'm sure El Douche has gotten fatter and greyer as the three years have passed and here's thinking the kids have changed. And even if they haven't remember what I said – you have – I mean come on" he laughed slightly "here's doubting a bunch of preppy teens calling you some stupid virginsed stereotype like Mary will happen as much these days – and if it does who gives a shit – you know there wrong. You stopped being innocent and naive not long after you moved you in next door - from memory it wasn't exactly yesterday you walked out of mikes room with that ridiculous look on your face."

She sighed "seems like forever ago and miles away."

He nodded

"Can we go back there?"

"I wish Ror."

"But it was so pretty."

"Your shoes wouldn't fit anymore."

Knowing what he meant she chose to ignore it and glanced at her docs then defiantly and cheekily at his face "sure they would – still a seven."

"Ok so maybe your shoes would"

She grinned thinking shed won until he finished his statement "but your bras definitely wouldn't."

She chuckled quietly and slapped him lightly "maybe you should pay a little less attention to my undergarments Mariano - Babette will see you spying through the window and mistake you for an actual threat."

He laughed back as they walked into the building "when will you learn – I don't peek.'

"Oh you don't?"

"No-no- I go through your laundry" he smirked

She laughed "while you're there would you mind doing some of it for me."

At that they both pushed there way into the principal's office.

Lunch time rolled around and Rory found herself digging through her locker for a piece of paper when she felt someone approach her from behind. To begin with she ignored it still bent into the bottom of her locker partly not giving a shit and partly assuming it was jess.

However they then spoke throwing that idea out a window.

"Well Mary – I see you couldn't stay away." Her head shot up and she almost hit her head on the locker shelf as she tried to regain balance. As she mumbled his name

Tristan smirked "see Mary I knew you wanted me but let me tell you – you bending over in that skirt" he whistled lowly "it's a very pleasing invite but a little bolder than you used to be – not that I'm complaining – I quite like you're butt – if you wanted me to look at your ass all you had to do was ask – maybe we should arrange a private screening – a one on one just you and me – rather than you me every male in Chilton and Helga. I'm just not sure how much longer ill let you be a virgin if you keep on drawing my attention to it."

Jess chuckled from beside Rory's locker apparently having appeared at some stage. "gee – were you supposed to get a permission slip before getting into a bed Ror cause…well a few people may be in trouble if that was the case."

Tristan's glance went from the curves under the back of Rory's skirt to the guy next to them as he kept on talking "Ror – I got coffee for you – are we cafeteria-ing or finding somewhere further away from people like John here?"

Rory swung around smiling and took the thermos filled mug away from Jess giving him a kiss on the check as Tristan asked confused "John?"

"The pope." Rory replied as if he should have been able to make the connection himself.

"How do you know what your boyfriend here's talking about?"

"One his not my boyfriend and two" she smiled slightly luring him closer and leaning in so that her breath tickled the hairs on his neck "who else has such a fascination with their lady the virgin Mary." At the last words her voice was sultry and lust filled and all Tristan wanted to do was kiss her –

However, she had other plans and pulled back placing her coffee cup where his lips wanted to be.

She winked quickly before walking down the hallway with Jess laughing and emptying the thermos into her now empty cup.

Tristan stood turned on and dumfounded – was she playing him now? And even if she was did he like it? how was he confused about something as simple as a girl coming on to him? Wait was she coming onto him? He'd have to figure this out and fast because he was not about to be confused and manipulated by a girl. Not that Rory would try to manipulate him. Toy maybe. He really had to stop thinking about her so much.

Rory and Jess were sitting at a cafeteria table she was sipping a coke and he was stealing her chips when Louise came over to the table with Madeline and Paris was leading the way

"Gilmore."

"Paris."

"Why are you back?"

"Because my mum was done in New York.'

She nodded slightly "so I take it you want back in?"

"Back in?"

"The paper and all the extra curricular mumbogumbo."

Jess started to chuckle and Rory glanced at him "extra curricular and Rory?" he couldn't suppress it – it became a laugh

She nudged him and Louise and Madds batted there eyes at him "ummm I think I'd rather just be with the Franklin actually Paris"

"What about you're application Rory?"

"I think I've got enough to not worry too much Paris – and there really just not me – maybe a little but not enough to join again."

Paris looked a little triumphant and suppressing it said her goodbyes excusing herself to the library as she walked off mumbling something about Rory going to community college. As she walked away the other two got closer.

"Um hey Rory." Louse mumbled staring at jess

"Hi Ror" Madeline restated a lot more enthusiastic to see the semi friend back again.

After a few minutes Tristan wandered over and leered over at Rory as he slung an arm around the two girls standing. "Mary I was thinking – you should come to Maddies party this Saturday night – we all know how much you used to love them."

Maddy nodded vigorously "you should Rory it'll be a great way to welcome you back – we want to spend time with you again!"

Louise looked at jess then at Rory "bring your friend too. Madds and I have to go meet up with some of the basket ball team right now though." At that Tristan was left alone with the two. "So Mary –"

Rory rolled her eyes and cut him off as she stood "bye Johnny boy – maybe at Mads'."

Ok opinions? Is it as bad as it seemed to me as I did a quick grammar re read? Any way if you're reading this it suggests you read this whole entry – and I thank you for that – and I'm thinking if you did you wouldn't mind replying either. Love ya lil.


	2. pink dress in hallways of hell

Hey – sorry took longer for me to put this up than expected because I've been working way too much. I should have an update for week long day spa tomorrow as well and maybe one for one of my older stories, which I am determined, will be somewhat finished

At some stage. Thanks love lil

Rory sighed as she slumped on the side of the car. Damn her for giving jess the keys. Shed been here for ten minutes already. Dropping her bag she sat on the side of the hood and watched others leave, relieved to have lasted another day in hell and to be able to run out of the furnace hall ways. But here she sat. What the hell would he be doing? Rory sighed once again and got more comfortable and began to relax. Until it happened. Until he happened. The Adonis façade of Satan walked towards her. No Rory bad Rory Tristan's not Adonis like. She again sighed – this time mentally – she had to admit it – even if he was prick-ish like at…most of the time - he was hot. She looked for an exit – unfortunately, there was nothing so instead she looked up at him from her seat on the hood. "Tristan I'm really not in the mood for you to try and make me feel like I'm the innocent four year old in a big boofy pink dress at my grandmothers house for Christmas who thinks her mother is happy."

"Mary – why do you assume I would do such a thing?"

"Because Tristan – few encounters with you have left me any other way. So go ahead Satan – go ahead – push me into a mind fuck that lands me in my grandparents lounge with piggy tails ad frilly socks as they gush over me and make my mother feel even smaller than myself four."

"I make you feel small Mary?"

"Oh please Tristan don't make it sound like it isn't your aim."

He sighed and sat next to her "it may have been for a fair while there Rory."

"So you admit you screwed up my winter formal? And the years surrounding it?"

"Mary – I hate to admit it but by winter formal I wasn't aiming to make you feel small – I was just trying to keep your attention. I liked that you fired back. And I didn't know that you actually did feel small from it."

She glanced at him

He looked like a puppy. She sighed slightly and nudged him "hey don't think you were that good Dugrey – only for a bit. And let me remind you – I was very weak and innocent back then – it would have been like stealing candy. Don't expect it to happen again."

At that he quickly gave her a once over and licked his lips "I noticed your not the same girl that left Mary."

She giggled slightly "El Douche and Paris even noticed I wasn't the same girl Tristan."

"Hopefully not the same way I did"

"Tristan!" she slapped him instinctively "that …ewww. That's soo wrong!"

Jess made himself known as he unlocked the doors to the car making Rory jump slightly before turning to see him by his door and slipping off the trunk "bye Tris."

"Bye Mary." He blew her a kiss before nodding to Jess and walking over to his own car. As they pulled out of the car park Rory came out of shell shock from an actual conversation with Tristan Dugrey and looked over to Jess "what the hell took you so long?"

"Actually tiger I wasn't all that late – I got out a bit late because someone was telling me off for …something. Then I decided to give the two of you time. When you didn't look like you wanted to kill McPreppy I figured it was a safe enough time to call home time."

"Oh." Rory looked out the window ignoring Jess' questioning gaze until he actually did say something. "So why were the two of you smiling on the hood of my car?"

"Because my car was a home?"

"Aaand?"

"We were just having a conversation."

"A conversation?"

"Yeah – it was kind of a necessary one – for me to not sic you on him and what ever anyway.'

Both stumbled into the house and went to their bedrooms collapsing into heaps and sighing up at the ceilings. After a few minutes Jess pulled himself off of his bed and got up to get a book off of his shelves. On his way back he heard something unusual. He never knew someone could pout at the top of their lungs. He ignored it the first time but caved at the third sighing and opening a door. A door that showed he no longer was a hardcore New York ruffian and actually gave a shit about someone. Walking through their bathroom that – as he took in a quick glance he noticed was obviously Rory's domain with a modern vintage theme to match her oddly miss-matched but cutely coordinated room. Opening the next door he hit her wardrobe then a quick second later her bedroom "what?" he asked a step from her walk through. "Jess – look at my room."

He nodded and shrugged not seeing the point.

"I haven't unpacked all of my books Mr. Observation."

"ohk?"

"So can I borrow?"

He rolled his eyes surprised she was even asking and went to turn back around stopping a step away from where he was "now Dodger- what I'm really asking is can you go get me your copy of howl?"

"I'm reading it."

"Ok." She shuffled over and patted where she previously had been "then you can read to me." She finished smiling brightly. He rolled his eyes once again ad sat next to her as she lifted up her knees and played with the hem of her skirt as he opened to a random page.

Thanks reply please lovelil.


	3. closet of questions

Ok I just realized haven't thanked people for there reviews and am hating myself – I absolutely love you all cause they do mean a lot to me. I know I stuffed up the second chapter on this for a bit and I want to thank those for pointing it out by telling me how confused they were and whatever– I hope it didn't stop any of you from reading it was from the wrong story but anyhoo. There's been questions – I'm not ignoring them its just I had a small map in my head for once about the next few chapters and seen as it does cover most of the questions about jess and Lorelia I thought id let this chapter and the next one answer them…hopefully. I love those of you who do reply it gives me a voice that doesn't belong to a friend or someone in my head to bounce off of. And I do apologize for my punctuation and such.

Mary's back

3-Closet questions.

Later that night Rory had wandered over to lanes place and the two were sitting in the closet listening to music and eating banned Cheeto's.

"So then you went out with this Eric guy?"

"Yeah a few times."

"Was he cute?"

"I guess I mean….he wasn't ugly and he had a great smile."

"Uhhuh. What else happened over those two years? Who was after Eric?"

"Well there were a few dates but then the next mentionable thing was mike. Mike lasted a year and a bit."

"Were you in love with him?"

"For a bit there. But...then it just became love rather than the love, in love ya know? So we just stopped sleeping together and whatever and just…were around."

"You slept with him!"

"Yeah."

"Was he your first?"

"Yeah."

"Was he your last?"

"There were a few other guys…two. Tim – I thought he was right but he wasn't."

"The second?"

"Jess."

"As in the guy you and your mum are living with?"

"Hum yeah."

"Are the two of you dating?"

"No."

"…where the two of you dating?"

"Hum…no."

"No! Rory!"

"It…just happened. No matter how stupid that sounds. I mean we were that little closer before mike. And everyone – including me thought we'd date and it just didn't happen. Then came mike."

"mhmm." was mumbled though a mouthful.

"Any way mike and I drifted so broke up and were back to friends. For a few months nothing happened in the way of guys. Then came Tim. Then went Tim. Awhile after that Jess and I were having a movie night and it happened."

"Has it happened since?"

"We haven't slept together other than that night if that's what you mean."

"I notice you didn't say that once."

"What?"

"You said that night."

"Hmm yeah."

"Exactly what happened that night?"

"Lorelia wasn't home. Id been in tears for a week and so he came over with pizza and Indian and Almost Famous and Willy Wonka. He let me watch Willy Wonka as we ate and then Almost Famous went in. anyway I was giving him crap about having to watch his movie again and he as like I just watched Willy Wonka and the smell of your Indian is making me gag so why don't we not complain about the one movie huh missy? And …that was it."

"He told you to not complain and you wanted to jump his bones? Give me a little more here Rory."

"It wasn't what he said – it was what it made me realize"

"Uhhuh and that was?"

"That he was right for some reason. He loved me. The guy who had to be pushed to attend a diner for his mum was willingly buying me food he hated and watch movies he couldn't stand after the twentieth time because he knew it would make me happy."

She stopped for a second to take a few more Cheeto's before continuing. "The two of us were so close the only way to get at all closer was to have sex. I don't know if this makes sense but it…made us closer because there's nothing left for us to have buried as an untouched secret - there is nothing the other doesn't know. I'm closer to him than anyone Lane, I mean I sat there and thought Jess and I are likely to spend forever by each others side and he wont understand that part of me meanwhile this other guy I decided I like for a month or marry or whatever had seen right through me because he slept with me. I didn't think that was right – for him to know what Jess didn't and for any one Jess slept with to know stuff I didn't even though he barley talked to them it made me sad to think that they knew apart of him that I didn't. Does any of this make sense because if it doesn't tell me and ill stop rambling."

She stopped for breath

"Cause I'm not just talking about the physicality of sleeping with him – I'm talking about what comes with it. I'm not sure how to explain it but its like … I feel as though while I am doing it and …while I'm naked so's my soul somehow. And why should Jess not get to see that just because I decided not to date him? Id realized he was just as close to me as Mike but because I was sleeping with Mike everything was different. And with Tim he didn't care enough to see it so it wasn't such a big thing but I still knew it was there and …that was enough"

"So how'd it work then?"

"It got to the plane trip where they think there going to die and I lifted my head slightly off of his shoulder and kissed the spot of neck near me – he made some joke about how I wasn't going to get the movie changed until credits rolled."

Lane cut it "he wasn't confused as to you kissing his neck!"

"We…already do the peck thing to some degree so it wasn't too big. But I ignored his comment and gave him a hickey – he paused lead me away from his neck and looked me in the eye – he sat there looking me in the eyes for a few seconds silently before he nodded and asked what's happening in that head of yours. Said I just want us to Jess and he took it was in general – replying Ror do you really want to change everything just cause you want – I cut him off and said no – I want US to Jess. He sucked in his breath asked if I was sure and was silently looking at me for a few seconds before nodding….and yeah."

"And yeah?"

"Well we spoke about it the next day briefly and he got it – actually I think he already got it and was just confirming…and it did make us stronger or what ever like I thought as well…"

"So go back to the two of you doing it – your room?"

"Yeah?"

"Weird?"

"No. not at all. It was great…and not just because it was great but because of the…strength behind it…the reasoning behind it."

Lane giggled "but you think it was great?"

Rory's eyes light up and she had a wistful smile on her face as she bit her lip and nodded. Lane squealed and Rory giggled a little before both girls grabbed a handful of Cheeto's and began talking about Lanes previous crushes and everything else both girls had done since the last time they spoke to each other.

Hok people what do you think? Thanks for reading please reply lovelil


	4. cytoplasm, october, somethings wrong

Oy with the double shifts already. Sorry – I've had to reinstall something onto my computer but every time I've sat down to update it I've been called into work and so the joys of agency go –meaning that I haven't been able to use my computer – I don't really want it dying on me so I like having all my security up and running – but that means that while this has been sitting here waiting for me to reread it I haven't been able to do anything – sorry about that people. My next one will be up on the weekend…sometime. I don't know it depends when they let me sleep and breathe oh and maybe eat. …anyway, I still have to do another for week long day spa and finish my next 'hi I'm Rory welcome to Dante's. 'Anyway – this is up – I would have liked to have done more but I just couldn't tonight. Oh and you wont have to put up with my spelling or much longer. Love you all lil.

Mary's back 5

Cytoplasms in October suggest something's up.

Rory looked up at the teacher caught completely by surprise….she had no idea what the question was.

"Miss Gilmore you have five seconds to answer me before I do something about the fact that you have not played attention to me for the last double lesson?"

Rory began to freak as she glanced at jess, his response was a slight shoulder shrug. Stumbling over her excuse she heard her savior mumble something "cytoplasm?"

"Very good Miss Gilmore."

Rory smiled slightly before glancing behind her at a smirking Tristan.

After forcing herself to pay attention to the teacher for the rest of the class she sighed closing her books and gathering her things. Tristan met her at the door "Mary."

"Tristan. Thanks I owe you I guess."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Rory you've been out of it all day."

"Hmm."

"So what's up?"

"oh I don't know – I mean Stanley only produced one cup of coffee this morning so maybe my brain just hasn't flicked on today." They walked fairly quietly the rest of the way to the car park before she smiled slightly and turning away from him and towards her car briefly turning back his way to say goodbye.

The next day before lunch Rory found herself in a very similar position…same lost look on her face. Same demand of unknown information from an angry teacher and same sexy voice muttering "October 17" behind her. She again turned to him smiling, mouthing thanks before unsuccessfully trying to pay attention for the rest of the lesson.

During lunch Jess sat besides her reading as she laid her head on the cafeteria table and almost on her tray. Tristan dumped his bag across from her, himself and his tray shortly following. Rory briefly glanced up raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her coke

"What are you doing tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Want to make a deal?"

She raised head slightly "I'm not becoming one of you're Barbie's – especially not tonight"

"Oh so tomorrows better with you?" he asked lightly before adding "no seriously."

"It's a Wednesday night Tristan. I plan on attempting to do all of my homework and probably failing miserably as I fall asleep over it all…leaving me looking much like drew Barrymore in never been kissed with ink all over her head…because I wasn't unpopular enough at this damn school. Other than eating at some stage that's about it."

"Ok well here's my theory. I come over. We eat. I give you all the notes you haven't taken in the last two days and we do our homework – and ill make sure you don't go to sleep – and then you're not as far behind, you've caught up and I've gotten to spend some time with you."

Rory seemed to think the idea over before glancing at Jess who held up his hands "I'm working tonight this has nothing to do with me."

Rory bit her lip before rolling her eyes "I know I'm going to regret this but I do need the help." She turned back to Tristan "as painful as it is to say – sure I would love some help."

Tristan smiled nodding "so your place?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're ok with being alone with me Rory?"

"If I get too worried after tea ill make us stay at Luke's. He can frown at you every time you look at me funny…or think of me funny."

Tristan nodded before picking up his empty tray "I gotta go talk to a teacher…something about how my attitude towards assembly needs to be more ...at assembly." Rory smiled and nodded as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria and headed in the direction of the principals office.

At the end of the day Rory was dragging her feet and her bag towards her locker as a wall popped up in front of her and flexed slightly blocking her between itself and lockers. Rory looked up to find a grinning blonde. Rory sighed "can I help you?"

He licked his lip "well I guess were about to find out aren't we?"

He lent in and she dropped her bag and pushed her hand into his chest "uh – no offence James but I'm really not in the mood to do this."

"Oh? I would come back some other time but" he ground against her "now's good for me."

Rory sighed mumbling that if the week continued this way shed be dead y the end of it. That was around the time that Tristan came around the corner. Jess had to stop him, Tristan argued

"Look I'm all for bashing the guy too – but she has to stand her own ground occasionally or shell still be known as the virgin. If she's not walking away in forty seconds I'm going over there…plus I think after the last few days she could do with reacting"

Thirty seconds had gone by and she was still arguing back quietly and pushing him away. Until she finally sighed and gave him a small defeated smile looking up to him, she watched him grin and lean in. that's when Tristan couldn't take it. That's when jess smirked. That's when the whole school could hear the loud smack noise that Rory's hand had made against the guys face. And that's when her knee came up sharp as his eyes flashed open.

She stepped away from the lockers and around him to be met by Tristan as she smiled at James slightly "are you still in the mood for sexual harassment bucko?"

She sighed and turned back around continuing her path to her locker.

She went to throw her bag on her back when Tristan took it instead "I'll take that. – what's got you so low mare?"

"Mum won't be home till the end of the week I haven't slept and Stanley broke like completely – I had to throw him out this morning. …and I don't know I'm just flat. And I have no idea what happened in class today...and that loser almost kissed me."

Tristan nodded taking a step closer and throwing his hand around her shoulder "how about you go home now – and well delay tonight a bit – ill come over at tea instead of before – gives you a little time to take a bath and relax or something…then we can do the homework thing?"

"Oh I don't know I've-"

"Come-on Mary. Just go home and rest until 6:30"

She smiled weakly as he opened her car door for her and put her bag in the backseat before closing the car doors and nodding to Jess.

Halfway home Jess glanced at Rory – she was resting her head into the seatbelt with her eyes closed as she hummed to the clash playing.

"Ror?"

"Hmm?"

"What's up?"

"I don't know Jess."

"Want me to do anything?"

"No...I'm good."

He nodded. She didn't have to see it to know he had. She stayed in that position until they got home, she then crawled out of the car and into the bath liking the idea. Awhile after jess knocked on the door "Ror? I'm going to go – its 5 –Tristan's meeting you at 6:30…you may want to remember rather than opening the door in a towel."

"I'll get out in a minute. Bye Jess ill see you at tea."

Ok so maybe she lied a little. An hour later Rory reappeared from the bathroom dressed and with wet hair making her way o the couch she then flicked on the TV. That was where she fell asleep. Forty minutes later Tristan arrived, having assumed that late was better when it came to a Gilmore. After a few minutes of knocking on the door he took a step inside "Ror?"

Her head shot up and along with it came a groggy "oh hey."

Thank for reading. Please reply. Lovelil


	5. hospital an

Hi – none of you know me as I am not actually the writer of well anything. However my sister, lil, asked me to do this for her. She would like to apologize for not updating recently and have me explain that she was taken to hospital awhile back and were still not sure when she will be out. I personally dont think it helps that our mum is in there stressing her everyday but I really doubt that will change. Anyway she has done most of the next chapters for all of her stories however she can barely breath right now so having her finish and edit them is not going to happen until she's out, especially seen as mum wont even let her have the computer out of fear she will push herself to far or whatever. Anyway I an rambling and that's my sisters job. Anyway, once she is out it'll only take her a few days to update all of her stories and she does apologize.


	6. salad and hatred perfect match

Marys back

6 Salad and hatred - the perfect match.

The two of them made there way to Luke's diner shortly after Tristan had arrived at the Gilmore household. Slipping into a booth, they chatted to each other for a while before Luke came over to take there orders "hey Luke – this is Tristan."

Luke glanced at the blonde for a few seconds before nodding and pulling out his order pad "Jess told me you don't feel to well – so I'm telling you right now that no matter what you order it will be served with something along the lines of salad or vegetables."

Rory rolled her eyes "sure Luke."

"You won't get more than two cups of coffee or pie until it's gone either."

Rory sighed "but Luke ….I don't want to."

"I know you don't – but maybe this is why you're sick right now Rory."

"I've only been like this for two days – I haven't even gone to the doctor yet and this is the first time I've been sick in years!"

Luke shrugged his shoulders "what will it be?"

Rory sighed "avocado and chicken salad along with a double bacon burger and coffee and pie – cherry and apple and ice cream - chocolate and lots of it."

Luke glanced at Tristan "and you?"

"Cesar salad, coke ,burger, chili fries and cherry pie thanks."

Luke nodded and walked off. Jess appeared shortly after with their drinks.

Around half way through their meal, Rory was trying to slip Tristan her lettuce as she struggled to remember what it was about him that pissed her off oh so much before she left.

It couldn't have been calling her Mary because he still did that and it didn't bother her. It cant have been the innuendo that every girl in school had fallen for because just five seconds ago he'd made a comment about just how much fun they'd have studying in a house alone on the kitchen table. It couldn't have been his ego because …well it was quite amusing that he was so cocky. In addition, she really couldn't complain about the way he looked. And really, if you got rid of his looks, his head, his mouth, and his name calling what exactly did that leave for her to have an issue with? He was smart…he seemed to care. Yeah Rory. It all makes sense. You labeled him Satan and ET simply because he cared.

After a few more minutes of stewing over the fact that it made absolutely no sense Rory decided to forget it – because seriously if he was willing to have dinner with her and help her with her homework he'd obviously dropped it as well.

She smiled in her far off land and confused Tristan "Ror?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok? I mean you look a little out of it."

At that she zoned back in "oh...no I'm fine. I was just thinking. Don't worry."

"About what?"

"Oh…just stuff."

"Come on Ror – were good now right? What stuff?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before quickly answering "why we didn't like each other before."

Tristan looked her in the eyes for a while "I always liked you Rory. I never had a problem with you…well except that PJ Harvey day. The fact that you told the whole school you hated me was somewhat upsetting."

She looked down and looked like she was trying to form suitable words so he brushed it off as an attempt to bring her back to today "look Ror – I'm over it. I mean looking back I get how easy I would have been to hate for someone in you're position. Id kissed you two days before hand as you were telling me about how you were upset about Dean you were. I'd told the whole school you were going out with me – breaking anything you had with Paris – I get it. You hated me. While I don't like the idea I guess I understand."

She laughed briefly and shook her head a tear escaping "no Tris – you don't. I never hated you. I hated that was supposed to hate you but nothing in me did. I hated that Paris was so ready to rip me to shreds because of something you said. I hated the way the boys treated me because you had your claim on me. I hated the way the girls like Summer treated me because I was supposedly on a date with you – an actual date not a hook up at a party. Then they hated me for turning you down – apparently, I didn't have the right. I hated the fact that I wasn't supposed to like you. Moreover, I hated the fact that I had to tell Dean I hated you. But most of all I hated the fact that even as you stole my books I had no idea what exactly I did feel for you. And so …hate seemed to be the easiest descriptor while trying to make things better with Dean – which by the way I also hated."

She skulled the rest of her coffee and looked up slightly shell shocked by her own admittance.

He could tell she was looking for an escape route and he wasn't going to let her – not after that. He searched his mind for a way to make her stay there. His mind was drawing a blank so words wouldn't work just yet.

Her hand went onto the tale top as the beginning of her movement up; his hand automatically went over hers in a need for her to stay there. He used it to encourage her to stay back down. She took a few deep breaths and mentally agreeing she nodded her head to nothing in particular. Before looking him in the eye and smiling slightly. At that he breathed out, his brain slowed back to its normal pace, as did his heart, and after a second or two, he let go of her hand.

Awhile after that, Jess came past and refilled her coffee cup. as soon as that was done Rory couldn't resist, braking the pause in their eating and talking and well…anything other than breathing she went for the coffee. Shortly after, due to the movement both seemed to move on from what had just happened as Tristan picked at his chips and Rory forced herself to eat a few more pieces of lettuce before finishing her burger.

Jess again snuck past as Luke yelled at Taylor about something and stole her salad bowl – again refilling her mug. Rory smiled. Now she could have pie. And maybe eat Tristan's to?


	7. the flu and fear of stupidity

I'M OUT! not free as my mother still hovers above me every second to se if I'm ok but I'm home at least. I would like to thank everyone for here concern and reviews – I never knew I was so loved.

Anyway this is one of the ones that's been on my computer since before I went in so I thought I'd put it up. In a day or two I'll update this one. My plan is to have everything updated atleast once a week now I'm out of hospital and I'm sticking to it unless I go back in.

I own nothing we know this.

Tell me what you think. How much longer should I wait till there happily ever after? Should they be happily ever after?

Lovelil.

Marys back 7

The next day Rory and Jess didn't show up at school. Paris was furious as they'd been put in an assignment group together that day and she hadn't been able to plan without Rory there. Louise was sad that she couldn't perve at Jess during lunch. Madeline was upset neither would be attending her party that night and Tristan was simply terrified that something had happened.

Five seconds after the final bell had gone he was on his way to Stars Hollow, if it weren't for his attendance probation it would have been five seconds after the first bell, but either way he was on his way.

He was beginning to get inpatient and even more worried as no one answered the door. He had to clam himself – Rory was sick – it would take longer than normal. A few seconds after his second knock Rory appeared in pyjamas pants and a singlet top with one of Jess' jackets thrown over it, a handful of tissues and bed hair. Her skin was pale, not simply because of her sexy ivory complexion either, Tristan noticed, but because she was actually sick. What he saw as last wishes sick. He kissed the messed hair on her forehead, handed her the cup of Luke's coffee he had and ushered her into the lounge room as though she were as precious as a china doll. Once she had sat down and had half her cup of coffee he spoke.

"what'd you do Ror? Have a green tea and a carrot or something?"

She smiled slightly "nah – nothing that bad."

"I think you need to go to the hospital…or at least the doctors Ror."

"relax Tristan." She replied as she put the empty to go cup on the ground by her feet "Jess made me to before he left this morning. Its just a flu. Apparently while I have a low immune system or something because I rarely get sick when I do its like ten fold…something to do with iron and B12…the amazing thing is I thought there was only B1 and B2 until I went into that office. I mean come on – just how many sets of those pyjamas are there? – Any way ill be fine soon. And it's not as bad as it looks."

He nodded not completely believing her "so when does Jess get back from wherever he is?"

"oh right – he went to New York – his spending the day with my dear friend Mike packing everything so they can do nothing tomorrow and come back on Sunday."

"so you're alone like this?"

"yeah – its no biggie – its just a flu. Plus then ill have all of my stuff and mum will be back so its so worth it. I can be left alone."

"or maybe ill just blow of my parents society gig tomorrow and spend the weekend in the beloved town of Stars Hollow."

She smiled slightly as he continued, "so just how many random males are you bringing back from New York Ror?"

"Jess and Mike aren't random. Jess is like my closest friend – maybe even over mum. And Mike...well we used to date but that ended way back and his only staying for a few days to avoid school and help me unpack because I mean how many other able and hot bodies can rope in on a Sunday?"

"well – like I said – I will be annoying you all weekend so I will be here. Now I'm guessing you and your mother will be sitting there observing so I'll help the other two."

"yay! The boxes in my room will disappear even quicker."

"there already here?"

"only some of them…like half the house is still in New York because mum had to stay back to finish up a few things – but I got all the stuff I thought I'd need before then."

He nodded in understanding and suddenly she sounded as though she was coughing up a lung. Tristan began to rub her back and once she was done said "ok so it sounds like no physical activities are on tonight. Why don't we just stick in a DVD and lay here, cause it sounds like you may have trouble functioning, let alone partying."

"partying?"

"when Mads found out that I was coming over she said that if you were ok we simply had to drop by her partay because wed like have a kick ass time." He finished with a flip of nonexistent hair and a batter of the eyelashes. Rory had to laugh as she could then see Madeline walking of with a swing of the hips and a bubbly giggle at something her current male had said. She then got comfortable and lent into Tristan as he at back down while the twentieth century fox symbol came up.

As Kate Hudson danced to Cat Stevens on an empty concert hall Rory found herself staring at Tristan. Shed been doing this a bit lately, bad Ror no Rory. Although she guessed normally, she was a little less blunt as after a bit of pondering her staring had pulled Tristan's attention away from Stillwater playing on the TV and towards her curious fixed eyes. There was a small reassuring smile, a tilt of the chin as he brushed some hair out of her face and there eyes fluttered closed. She felt dizzy and calm but euphoric while he felt like a nervous five year old who had to much cotton candy but was still determined to get on the ride and have fun – even if it meant he'd be sick and in pain after.

As it turned out there was no run after. There were no tears. There was no thank you. Rory was ecstatic to have finally broken that tradition. Tristan was equally joyous that he hadn't bitten her lip to hard. He pulled back and smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip slightly as she flattened out her hair for a second before licking her lips. "hi." She sighed mentally to herself and leant against him a little more maybe she hadn't gotten over saying stupid things after first kisses. He laughed silently before running a hand over her hair to flatten it a little more before kissing her head and watching the end of Almost Famous.

Thanks for reading. Please reply- I need some guidelines right now – I've been awaytoo long. Lovelil.


	8. lounge monday and lost friday

Ok I haven't written for ages but dada! A chapter!

I'd like to thank everyone whos given me input and sympathy on the whole hospital thing - my doctors say I should be good for awhile now so that means regular chapters! Anyway tell me what you think - i think ive become rusty over the last few months - sad i know. loveme

Rory had been asleep five seconds ago. That was until she was awoken by the sound of keys. She was now on the floor outside the door with her mother as they had fallen over due to their excitement of seeing each other while hugging.

Mike simply walked over them with an open box of cds and dvds that Lorelia had kept with her in New York. Walking into the lounge room he dropped them loudly on the coffee table. It was uncertain if it as intentional or out of shock but it did wake the partially nude blonde up. With a start at that. Jess walked in about thirty seconds later as a confused shirtless Tristan rubbed his eyes and a confused Mike clenched his jaw. Mike looked to Jess, while confused, was not concerned about Tristan's presence.

"Do we know him?"

"Apparently not as much as Rory but yes."

"Do we know why he is shirtless and asleep?"

Tristan cut in with "note that he is no longer asleep so can actually hear you." Before slipping his shirt back over his head and nodding to Jess "Ror said that you were going to move everything today. I figured you could use a hand." He then turned to mike "I'm Tristan by the way."

"Mike." both boys nodded

Jess turned towards the front door. "Are you girls going to get off of the floor anytime soon?"

Tristan turned his head towards the door to see both girls lift their head and stick their tongue's out, Lorelia's face paused before facing Rory "what's Brad Pitt doing here Rory?"

"Mum. His not Brad Pitt."

"your right – his Brad Pitts younger, HOTTER, brother. And the important question isn't why is he here its why is he here at eight in the morning Rory?"

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled herself off of the ground before brushing herself off and helping her mother up as the questions continued "Rory – tell mummy she's just imagining the pretty boy because of her lack of sleep? Please don't tell mummy that there is actually a boy in my house when your in pyjamas and we haven't reached our four cups yet – because that's inappropriate Rory – and if this is because I said that there should be a pretty Pitt look alike here every morning to pour coffee I wasn't serious Rory – and if in anyway that statement was serious I mean for him to be in my room not yours – because if anyone is in your room it is when your old and married and still have the same single bed, only there's two of them."

Rory smiled slightly "mum – breath – this is Tristan?"

Lorelia nodded in comprehension. "Rory sweetie while we've spoken about him we haven't spoken about him being anywhere near you while he looks that good. Or being anywhere near you while you're in night attire, or while it is, in fact night."

"I didn't like the idea of him driving home last night because he seemed tired so I made him stay on the couch. I mean he would have been going home, sleeping a few hours then coming back because he said he'd help the boys move all our stuff. And his been here since Friday night looking after me, so I'd feel bad if he died on the way back to Hartford because he'd been here worrying about how I was or whatever. So mummy – remember we like him – and his here because he cares and his worried about me and he want to help us move big heavy furniture so we don't have to move from the couch."

Lorelia looked at him suspiciously before mumbling "maybe he cares a little too much." Before taking the last few steps and greeting him with "hi – I'm Lorelia, tell me you slept on the couch, and well be fine."

"the couch it was. Well apart from some stage where the couch decided to kick me off so it was the floor for awhile, but other than that I give you my word, I'm Tristan by the way."

"hmm. I've met you at some stage ET – no need for introductions. Or maybe I've only glared at you from afar."

"I believe it was the glaring – at Rory's birthday. Possibly school functions"

"ahh yes. So may memories of glaring in or at that house that I always get so confused. Apologies."

Tristan smiled and nodded. As Rory appeared from a shower as he hung up the phone and handed her his credit card.

"Luke's making our breakfast – I've placed an order – should be ready in fifteen – I thought you and your mum could go pick it up while we bring a few more things in before we eat sound good?"

"sounds good." She replied as she slipped it into her pocket and leaned up slightly to give him a peck on the cheek, she then went back into the lounge room where her mother had already begun to boss Jess and Mike around as Tristan went to get another box from the car.

The day had worn through and Tristan was returning home for an obligatory diner with his family. Rory was saying good bye to him and Lorelia was peeking through the window "you know Lorelai its somewhat rude to spy." Mike commented from his channel flicking spot on the couch.

"I'm not spying" Lorelai bit back no moving an inch.

Jess smirked "oh so its stalking then?"

The debate went on a little longer, however it was cut short just before its peak as the car disappeared down the street and the front door was re opened.

She was smiling. No. Lorelai decided that Rory was in fact glowing. She sat on mikes lap without a word and made herself comfortable before taking the control off of him. The pizza arrived shortly after and Lorelai got up and paid Joe before returning and eyeing Rory as she stole some pepperoni off of mike piece of pizza and putting it on her own. "so tell me about the hott boy."

"what? Tristan?"

"no – the other one I watched you make out with in the front yard. I mean your dating him or…are about to. He is so smitten with you that he spent the whole weekend here at you beck and call"

"oh!"

"oh my god Rory – there was another one? Why doesn't mummy know this?"

"mum! – there wasn't another one – its just…you were watching? How creepy can you get?"

"we compared it to stalking." Mike contributed.

Rory nodded slightly in agreement before turning back to her mother.

"so why are you even asking me questions? You seem to know more about Tristan's smittenness than I do." She said rolling her eyes and blushing slightly before taking another bite of her pizza and pleasing her mother with a conversation about the not really knowing what was happening but begin ok with whatever it was.

Tristan appeared at the door on Monday afternoon with a tray of coffee in hand. Rory smiled as she opened the door still clad in pyjamas. After a peck on the cheek he followed her through to the lounge. Lorelai was out. Jess was sitting on the floor and Mike was on one side of the couch. It was apparent that Rory had been lying atop him because of the blankets thrown hazardously around the general area as she had gotten up. She ushered Tristan to sit down and took another cup of coffee off of the tray before slipping in between him and mike and covering herself with 3 or 4 blankets.

Tristan slung an arm around her tugging a little before asking what they were watching. She pulled her legs up and snuggled closer "kill bill 2. After that we were thinking empire records."

"sounds good." He mumbled before turning towards the tv.

As he credits rolled for empire records Rory decided she was hungry enough to get up and look for the phone but then changed her mind she kicked mike with great effort and little effect "do it yourself Ror." He mumbled not even bothering to look up from the control he'd just picked up. She kicked him again, this time more effort and even a dramatic moaning noise. After no response she waited and did it again, and after waiting again this process played through four or five times before he sighed and looked up.

"you cant kick for shit so I'm sorry how is the mild irritation on my leg supposed to convince me to get up and do whatever it is your bugging me for?"

"oh dear Michael I just can not go on without you!" the southern belle sighed and lifted a hand to her head "I am growing feint from not having eaten all the long day through! You must search your heart for sympathy and go retrieve the phone before I most surly die!" and with that pulled a tissue out of the box and began to fan herself vigorously.

Mike sighed and looked over at the phone before dramatically getting up and wandering over to were it sat on the other side of the room. She smiled gratefully and began to dial without another word. After having decided, she had ordered enough food she put the phone down and slipped out of Tristan's reach

And lent into Mike he rolled his eyes at how her smile was brightening from an idea that would have most girls starving themselves for weeks on end to compensate for. "Is thy lady happy at this thought of a stomach pumping?"

She giggled slightly before going back into belle mode an replying "ever so much kind sir. And for your act of kindness I am ever pleased and as such – feel the need to give you a token."

Mike wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rory chuckled slightly before placing a delicate kiss on his cheek and trying to bury herself into his side.

Watching them Tristan paused. He knew that himself and her well…he wasn't sure what he and her where but then at the same time what were her and Mike?

He was distracted as his phone started to ring "lo?"

He hung up sighing five minutes later. Rory watched him from where she was leaning on Mike, "everything good?"

"nothing is good when you have a conversation with my father. Nothing."

She smiled slightly before asking "obligatory diner?"

"obligatory party."

"hmmm….you sound thrilled."

"it requires a date, a lost Friday night and a tux."

Thanks for reading loverlies. please reply. Please? lovelil


	9. warning family dinner causes instability

Hey people sorry about the lapse…again – but my battery broke and so no computer. But – thank you loverly people for your reviews.

Oh I'm looking for a beta – anyone, anyone?

This isn't that great but tell me what you think anyway. Loveme.

Rory was rushing around her room attempting to get ready "mum! Its not here!"

Lorelia popped her head out from under the couch "well its got to be somewhere Rory – and after checking the fridge, the oven, my room and the underside of the couch all I have come up with it two dollars in change, my mothers pen (again) some pez from like a year ago and some Chinese left overs I forgot we had in the fridge."

"Are you sure you haven't worn them?"

"Positive."

"Can you check your room for me anyway?"

Lorelai nodded and moved away from her couch and up to her room. Jess and mike walked though the door with Tristan and were only meet with noises of both girls shuffling in there rooms. "Rory?" Jess asked walking towards her door.

"oh hey."

"Tristan's here."

"Ill be there in a minute ok?"

Jess nodded and disappeared as she kept scurrying around her room as she looked up to the ceiling of her room. "have you found it yet mum?"

"no – but if we don't find them there's an alternative pair up here, looking both pretty and similar."

"no mum – I want THAT shoe." After a few more minutes Tristan appeared at her door holding a shoe. He paused and watched her for a few minutes. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. However she bit her lip as she looked for her shoe and her dress was amazing. A strapless black dress that reminded him of old photos of Grace Kelly, stopping before her ankles and showing her small curved waist before flaring out. the whole thing was covered with a layer of black lace and a band of ribbon went around her waist and came into a bow on her side. Her hair was all pulled up in curls and his attention was drawn to her neckline that only had a think silver line across it. As she turned he saw the heart dangling from it. Her face light up at the sight of him "hey."

He took her in for another second, the makeup that seemed nonexistent and the smile that reached her ever sparkling eyes. "your beautiful"

She blushed slightly and looked to the floor playing with her skirt a little "well mum did a great job with the dress. Exactly what I wanted." She commented running a hand along the ribbon in her hair.

"no."

A moment of confusion passed her face before he corrected himself "well yes. The dress is great but that's not what I meant. Your beautiful."

She smiled and walked over to were he lent against her door frame. "hi." She mumbled part fixing part playing with his tie. He smiled and brush back a loose lock gaining eye contact. "hi." As he pulled back from there kiss he held the shoe out "is this the one you're looking for?"

She smiled and clapped slightly and pulled him in for another kiss "thanks." She mumbled before holding onto him and slipping the shoe on. "mum! You can stop looking!" she called as she walked to the mirror and fixed her lip-gloss and checked her hair for the final time. She then picked up the black clutch that was on the bed and looked back at Tristan "ok?"

He smiled slightly "still just as beautiful as I thought you were two minutes ago. Maybe more."

A half hour later they were standing in front of Tristan's house. Holding hands as she took a breath. He glanced back over to her "you ready?" after one more breath she nodded and he opened the door. She was fine as they walked through the lobby. She was fine for the half hour they spent talking to random people she had never met. However she then stood frozen in front of his father as she watched the way they responded to each other, while not cold it wasn't really the warmest either, maybe a degree or two above Lorelai and Emily but definitely below Lorelai and Rory. After a few moments Tristan avoided a question about school by introducing Rory. Mathew quickly glanced over Rory before allowing a small smile to grace his features "hello Rory was it?"

"yes Mr. Dugrey. Rory Gilmore. Pleasure to meet you." She responded with a warm smile holding out her hand.

As he shook it he questioned "Lorelai's daughter then?"

She nodded slightly "yes sir."

He nodded a little more "That's where that's smile from then. A Gilmore."

Tristan paused "you know Lorelai?"

"Emily is a very close friend to your grandmothers." A graying business man approached them and tried to pull the elder Dugrey from them, "your mother probably knows Lorelai better than I do Tristan. Do tell your grandparents I say hello Rory."

"ill be sure to sir."

After more of the very same conversations and dinner, much like something Emily would prepare and more conversations Tristan was driving Rory home. "so…that was fun."

Tristan chuckled "if you though that was fun wait until you meet my father out side of the party scene."

Rory paused "I'm seeing your father outside of the party scene?"

Tristan sighed "oops. My dad mentioned you were a Gilmore to my mum. My mum sussed out that I've spoken to you for…you know longer than two days and you have an IQ above your age so has decided that you're an actual girlfriend rather than a girl. And as a part of acceptable society and the like first girlfriend she suggested me inviting you to dinner."

"I'm the first girlfriend?"

"…well…" Tristan coughed and looked steadily on the road.

"cause…you know I'm not to sure if I'd be your first girlfriend but I'd consider being your girlfriend."

"yeah?"

"hmm…maybe."

"well…ok then."

Rory couldn't help but laugh before putting on a funny deep voice and repeating "well ok then."

They pulled up out front of Luke's. and she turned to face Tristan "so dinner with your family?"

"mmmm. It will be somewhat traumatic."

"traumatic?"

"mmm – so I'm thinking that maybe I should take you out for ice cream after – try to restabalise your emotions."

"Ice creams good for that."

"yes. However, I'm not sure if it will be enough."

"It wont."

"no. very doubtful. So maybe – as its my fault you have to deal with my family – and therefore I feel tremendously guilty and responsible, I should take you out the next day – maybe start around lunch – as it gives you enough time to wake up and eat breakfast and have ten minuets to get hungry again. And then end with a late movie?"

"well I wouldn't want you feeling guilty about my emotional instability now would i?"

Tristan chuckled and lent in for a kiss before they agreed on plans and Rory left the car and joined her mother in Luke's, where they discussed the whole thing over large cups of coffee with very girly giggles and pie.

Thanks for reading. Hoped you like please reply.


	10. question

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


End file.
